Cédrick
Summary Cédrick was the only child of Charles Gagnon, a scientist known for studying the "Imagination" phenomenon. He eventually had a son with his wife, who died while giving birth. Although he was perfectly willing to raise his son alone, he found out something disturbing. His son seemed to have autism. This isn't usually a problem in our modern society, but the doctor discovered that his chances of the child gaining an Imagination was extremely high. A child with autism using an Imagination would be extremely dangerous and unstable. The old man wasn't willing to go as far as to kill his son, but he didn't want him to cause irreparable damage either. Thus, he requested the help of Stella to erase every memory of him from everyone except Stella, Cédrick and himself, and proceed to hide Cédrick in his basement, to limit his potential of imagination. However, this had the opposite effect on the youth. With only his imagination to distract himself, it became increasingly more powerful, to the point of being an almost separate imaginary friend: The Black Figure. Due to the fact that he thought himself alone and possessed an immensely powerful Imagination, he viewed himself as all powerful inside his room. This subconscious feeling however spread to the outside world, periodically altering reality outside. Once his power got out of control, he managed to get out and discover the outside world. But due to how he was "raised", he thought this was all simply something he made from his mind. And because of The Black Figure, it became so. His Imagination absorbed all of reality, making it part of Cédrick's mind. Appearance and Personality of the character Cédrick is a small child with short ginger hair. For most of his life, he didn't wear clothes except for two red shackles, although after the event of the story, he as commonly seen wearing an orange t-shirt and small blue jeans. However, during his Beserk phase, his own body was warped into the appearance he thought he had: A completely dark human-like shadow, with only two white and empty eyes, with his shackles still on. Cédrick's Imagination, called "The Black Figure", is pretty much a vaguely human-like shadow with no arms or actual legs. Its "head" seems to possess a huge gaping white hole, with multiples lines seemingly heading towards the center. Around The Black Figure floats several red "chains", which seems to have infinite length and float around it. They are also coiled around said figure. A dark red liquid ooze from the thing's "eye". Cédrick's personality is ill-defined early on his life, as he never learned how to talk or had any experience with anyone. He do act extremely curious as this world is full of things he never saw. But the kid was never taught basic moral, or the value of life, and he grew up thinking he was the only thing ever "alive". So when interacting with living beings, he doesn't usually care for their life, seeing them as mere objects moving around. Although Cédrick himself is clueless and act mainly on instinct, his subconscious, The Black Figure, is effectively omniscient, and thus can act to protect Cédrick from threats he has no idea about, such as when it made Cédrick delete Stella from reality out of instinct. Personal Statistics Alignment: Blue and Orange, later Neutral Good Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Montréal '''Weight: '''35 kg '''Height: '''1.2 m '''Likes: Hot Dogs, The beach Dislikes: 'Dark Places, being told what to do '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Ginger '''Hobbies: '''Exploring the world '''Values: '''Unknown '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Himself '''Themes: 'zz_AAAAAAAAAAAA Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-C | High 1-A Name: Cédrick, The Black Figure Origin: PlaceHolderVerse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Imagination User Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Forcefield, Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Dream Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can Resist most of his own abilities, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5), Attack Potency: Below Human level (Suffers from malnutrition and is physically a child) | High Outerverse level (Consumed all of reality, including space existing beyond dimensional space, making it only part of its Imagination, a mere fragment of its mind) Speed: Below Average Human | Omnipresent (All of existence is part of its mind, although it paradoxically exists both inside and outside reality) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class BH | High Outerversal Durability: Below Human level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Low | Limitless Range: Melee Range | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Imagination Intelligence: Low, Almost feral. Cédrick is a child and spent all of his life isolated, so he has no experience whatsoever. His Imagination (And subconscious) however is Omniscient. Weaknesses: None (The Black Figure erased all normal Imagination weaknesses from Cédrick, and exists almost independently from its user), although Cédrick can be pacified if he sees that his opponent has no harmful intent (He cannot be fooled due to The Black Figure's omniscience) Feats: Absorbed all of reality and made it a simple part of its mind Key: Cédrick (Physically) | The Black Figure (Imagination) Note: Although The Black Figure seems almost Omnipotent and in practice, it pretty much is, it was still contained inside Cédrick's mind (Although it was willing to do so). Cédrick also stated that even at his peak, he felt like his own power was strangely limited, by something, theorizing that all of existence, even The Black Figure, are part of a Greater Being's own Imagination and Mind. Although it is still a possibility that such being was subconsciously created by Cédrick himself as a projection of the "Father Figure" he seemed to see in the hand that fed him. Due to all this, The Black Figure cannot be rated Tier 0. Notable Attacks and Techniques -'Imagination: '''Imagination is a power possessed by a certain type of humans in the world. It let the user manifest one's imagination into the physical world. The appearances and powers of such beings tend to vary on the user's personality. Although some powers are standards for all of them. * -'''Reality Warping: '''Imaginations of all kind can warp reality around them. This includes things such as manipulating the distance and space of a given location, transmute matter or outright manipulate it. This includes the Imagination's or the User's body, as long as cerebral death doesn't ensue for the user. Potent enough Imagination can even create or destroy objects from existence/out of thin air. An attack's strength doesn't matter when deleting it out of existence, only its size and scale. Note that Imaginations can only manipulation what they can physically touch, although projectiles made from their own body can work too. Thus, with Prep, they can spread their body all over a battlefield to have full control. Although an Imagination cannot directly control anything outside their range (listed on their profiles). It is also important to note that an Imagination's own power can protect the user from any abilities the Imagination possess by actively protecting the user. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: Due to Cédrick's extremely vivid and powerful imagination, his Imagination became extremely powerful, to the point of becoming almost like a separate being with its own mind, representing Cédrick's Subconscious. Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Original Characters Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1